M
by Nao K. Kawasaki
Summary: This is my second song fic - This is to Ayumi Hamsaki's M, which is a very good song, if my opinion matters. Anyway, remember how Vanilla was from Draco's POV? This is Hermione's POV, and this one and Vanilla aren't connected at all.


M

A/N YAY for another songfic!!! This time it's to Ayumi Hamasaki's 'M' And _this_ time it's rated PG-13... because there is no Gackt and his dirty songs... sighs No Gackt... it's _so wrong!!! _In case ya'all didn't catch it, all my ships stay the same... ALWAYS. I never flip-flop back and forth with ships. Always Hr/D, always.

_"Maria" There is someone I should love;  
every person who has ever been hurt..._

------

Hermione rushed between the people to get to her next class. Potions... with the Slytherins, like always. Damn those Slytherins, always pestering the common people. Just because they are richer... and in the case of _only two_ of the males, were better looking. None of the females, just the two males. And why oh why, Snape had to pair her up with on of those sneving, kniving serpants. Unfortunatly for her, and not because he harassed her.

------

_As I look around,  
everyone busily  
hurries on by._

------

She rushed to her seat, finding her place next to Draco Malfoy. Damn Draco--gorgeous man--Malfoy. She plopped down into the chair and pouted slightly. 'Why', she thought, 'Curse Snape! I hate that man!! Gah! Why is he looking at me!' She felt Malfoy's eyes on her, but she refused to give into the silver eyes penetrating her. She realized that he was a total jerk, but he was also totally beautiful. It wasn't fair, that the two most beautiful men in Hogwarts were in that house, it truely was not fair.

_------_

_I noticed that this year, too,  
the signs of winter have  
come very soon._

_------_

Zoning in and out of it was not the best idea in this class, and she knew that. But... If Snape had truely wanted her to focus, why had she been seated next to Draco? And Blaise Zabini too? Damn Snape! 'I'll kill him,' she thought. 'Kill him with that knife that I bought...' she left the room, not physically but mentally. Her mind wandered to the next day, Saturday, the day that she would be able to go out and "play" in the snow...

_------_

_Again, somewhere in this city today  
two people will meet and fall in love;  
the curtains are violently opened._

_------_

People really just didn't understand how she felt. It was nearly Christmas, and she was seventeen. Most every girl that she knew had a boyfriend. Yet she didn't. And people thought that she was happy that way, although they never bothered to ask her. She didn't want any boyfriend though. Her expectations were _very_ high. He had to be sweet, funny, and he had to like her. And she had to like him back. It... just... didn't work. Sure there were males that _liked_ her, but she felt nothing to them. Nothing at all.

------

_Even so, everything eventually,  
someday, has an end._

_------_

And there had even been date offers to her. Dance invitations, everything of the like. She declined them all. Every single one.

_------_

_Again, somewhere in this city today  
two people split apart;  
the curtains are quitely dropped._

_------_

Certian nights, the girls would burst into her dormitory sobbing, simply because they had a break-up. Hermione would do her best to comfort them, mostly to just allow them to cry. She thought while she silently hugged them, stroking their hair, 'I guess the fact that I have no one like this is good, I don't ever want to be in this type of pain...'

------

_"Maria" There is someone I should love.  
At times I feel very lonely.  
But my needs are all filled  
by the person I should love._

_------_

'...and yet...' She contemplated this many times, 'I want... someone to love me...' She turned that same night, to find Draco Malfoy in the common room that the two shared. He looked very out of charecter, his eyes red and swollen, tears streaming down his face. "What's wrong... Dra--Malfoy?" She would ask quietly.

_------_

_"Maria" There is someone I should love.  
At times I bear very deep wounds.  
But my they are all healed  
by the person I should love._

_------_

He smiled bitterly at her. "Why do you want to know? To pretend that you care about me, and then go to your damn friends and tell them all about it? Ok, I don't care anymore. I'll tell you. My mother has just been killed. Slaughtered for no reason, and she's the only person that ever showed any compasion to me, any at all." He turned to walk into his room, but she caught his arm.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, almost unaudible. His face went into shock just as she pulled him into a hug, allowing him to weep at his loss.

------

_"Maria" Everyone is crying.  
But I want to believe.  
So i'm praying now  
that this is my final love.  
Beginnings come at random,  
but endings always have meaning. _

_------_

A/N: I am assuming that you can figure out that Draco was very OOC, and that's obvious by the fact that he allowed Hermione to comfort him, along with the fact that he even _let_ her see him cry. And you can guess that Hermione is in love with him as well, I should think. There's no real story behind this, but if people would like perhaps I can write a ...pre-qual? Is that what they are?


End file.
